Rainy Day (Sequel Your Voice)
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Akhirnya harapan Kris dan Tao untuk berkencan di saat hujan turun bisa terwujud. Lalu apakah keinginan Kris untuk mendengar teriakan semangat Tao dapat terwujud? KrisTao/FanTao/TaoRis .. Warning : NC


Title : Rainy day (Sequel Your Voice)

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Rating : M

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Summary : Akhirnya harapan Kris dan Tao untuk berkencan di saat hujan turun bisa terwujud. Lalu apakah keinginan Kris untuk mendengar teriakan semangat Tao dapat terwujud? KrisTao/FanTao/TaoRis

Disarankan untuk membaca Your Voice terlebih dahulu agar paham dengan jalan ceritanya.

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author

.

**Ini rate M. Yang belum cukup umur, segera close tab ini. Ada adegan berbahaya yang tidak baik untuk di konsumsi anak di bawah umur. Saya sudah ingatkan. Jangan salahkan saya nantinya.**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

At Qingdao Airport

Wu Yi Fan, nama lelaki tampan yang saat ini tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana jins hitam ketat menuju ke ruang tunggu di dalam bandara. Setelah tiba, ia segera mencari tempat duduk yang di rasa nyaman untuknya, lalu ia segera mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi pilihannya. Yi Fan segera merogoh ponsel pintar berwarna emas pada saku mantel berwarna coklat yang membalut tubuh tegapnya, setelah dapat, dia segera menekan angka-angka yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala, lalu meletakkan ponselnya pada telinganya yang terpasang piercing bulat mungil berwarna silver.

"Hallo peach." sapa Yi Fan pada orang di seberang sana.

"Hallo Yi Fan gege." balas lelaki manis yang di panggil peach tadi.

"Hey, kenapa suaramu terdengar tidak semangat begitu?" tanyanya kepada Tao, si lelaki manis yang kini sedang ia telepon.

"Ini semua kan karenamu, ge."

"Kenapa gege yang di salahkan?"

"Karna gege memang salah. Tadi Xiumin hyung meneleponku, dia bilang dosen ku memberikan banyak tugas padaku karena aku tidak mengikuti mata kuliahnya hari ini. Gege harus tanggung jawab!" kesal Tao. Dan Yi Fan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, Yi Fan yakin saat ini pasti Tao sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Maafkan gege peach. Oke oke, gege akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu nanti."

"Aku pegang janjimu ge! Oh ya, gege sudah sampai? Tao sudah ada di bandara."

"Sudah, gege ada di ruang tunggu."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku!"

Piiipp piipp

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Tao. Kini Yi Fan hanya mampu tersenyum lembut membayangkan pertemuannya nanti dengan sang kekasih. Di tatapnya wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan photo Tao yang tersenyum cantik ke arah kamera.

*KT*

"Gege" panggil Tao setelah berada di hadapan Yi Fan. Yi Fan yang saat itu masih sibuk memperhatikan photo Tao di ponselnya pun kini mendongak. Yi Fan tersenyum begitu lembut setelah melihat wajah Tao. Ia pun segera berdiri. Di tatapnya mata bening lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan, mencoba menyalurkan rasa rindu masing-masing.

"Hai sweety." sapa Yi Fan memecahkan keheningan.

"Hai." balas Tao dengan suara serak.

"Tidak ingin memeluk gege?" tanya Yi Fan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Ck, sama sekali tidak romantis." balas Tao sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. Dan Yi Fan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ish kau ini ! Gege tau sebenarnya kau sangat merindukan gege kan? Ingin memeluk gege juga kan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Wu yang terhormat, aku ti huaaaaa." ucapan Tao terpotong begitu tangan kekar milik Yi Fan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kencang yang berakibat teratuknya kepala Tao pada dada bidang milik Yi Fan. Kedua tangan Yi Fan pun segera melingkar dengan indah di pinggang ramping milik Tao. Memenjarakan tubuh sang kekasih. Yi Fan mengusak wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tao, menghirup wangi yang menguar pada tubuh kekasihnya. Sedangkan Tao masih belum bereaksi apa pun, ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Yi Fan barusan.

"Biarkan gege memelukmu sebentar, gege benar-benar sangat merindukanmu." ucap lirih Yi Fan tepat di telinga Tao, membuat Tao sadar dari lamunannya. Perlahan, tangan Tao yang sedari terkulai lemah pada sisi tubuhnya pun terangkat, ikut memeluk pinggang kokoh milik Yi Fan. Tao tersenyum. Dia juga benar-benar merindukan lelaki ini.

"Lama juga tak apa ge." jawab Tao dan diakhiri dengan kekehan keduanya. Keduanya seakan tak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka.

*KT*

"Peach, sepertinya kau salah jalan." ujar Yi Fan begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Tao melewati arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat parkir.

"Tidak ge, kita lewat jalan yang benar."

"Tapi Tao, tempat parkir arahnya kesana." seru Yi Fan sembari menarik tangan Tao untuk berbelok ke arah yang ia pikir sebagai tempat parkir tersebut.

"Ish, Tao yang tadi memarkir, otomatis Tao yang tahu tempatnya." ucap Tao tak mau kalah, ia pun balik menarik tangan Yi Fan untuk berlari.

"Tuh sudah kelihatankan." jawab Tao begitu sudah dekat dengan kendaraan yang sudah ia parkir. Dan Yi Fan sukses melongo begitu melihat kendaraan yang Tao maksud.

"Se..sepeda?" tanya Yi Fan terbata.

"Iya ge."

"Kau menjemput gege dengan sepeda? Kemana mobilmu Tao?"

"Ck, tentu saja di apartemen. Aku ingin kita naik ini saja." Tao merajuk seperti anak kecil. Yi Fan pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya, Yi Fan menyerah. Yi Fan mulai menaiki sepada yang di bawa Tao.

"Cepat naik!" seru Yi Fan. Tao pun bersorak bahagia. Dengan segera, ia mendudukan pantatnya di jok belakang. Lalu Tao memeluk pinggang Yi Fan dengan erat.

'Ternyata naik sepeda tidak buruk juga.' batin Yi Fan. Ia pun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

*KT*

Sepanjang perjalan, Yi Fan selalu saja mengomel karena apa yang telah ia siapkan untuk Tao gagal total, itu semua karena Tao menjemputnya dengan sepeda, Yi Fan tidak bisa mengajak Tao pergi jauh-jauh.

"Sudahlah ge, tidak apa-apa jika kita hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, itu sudah membuat Tao sangat senang." bujuk Tao. Yi Fan pun lagi-lagi berdecak tidak suka.

"Baiklah. Emm sepertinya gege tahu tempat yang indah di sekitar sini. Berpeganganlah, kita akan melaju kencang." teriak Yi Fan yang langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Tao memekik kencang karena kaget sekaligus takut, namun setelahnya Tao tertawa kencang karena bahagia.

Disinilah keduanya berada, di jalan kecil yang kedua sisinya terdapat padang rumput ilalang. Tao tak henti-hentinya berteriah "Wah" atau "Indahnya". Tao benar-benar tidak menyangka jika di tempat kelahirannya terdapat tempat seindah ini.

Beberbeda dengan Tao, Yi Fan justru selalu bersiul saat ada gadis yang mereka temui di sepanjang jalan, tak jarang pula Yi Fan memberikan wink supernya ke arah gadis-gadis tersebut dan berakhir dengan Yi Fan yang berteriak kesakitan karena pinggangnya di cubit dengan sadis oleh Tao. Bukannya menyesal, Yi Fan justru melakukan hal itu terus menerus selama perjalanan. Baginya, Tao yang cemburu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya, dia benar-benar sangat suka menggoda Tao.

Sudah 6 gadis yang Yi Fan goda dan 6 kali pula Yi Fan merasakan nyeri pada pinggangnya karena ulah Tao, namun pada gadis ke 7 dan ke 8, Yi Fan tidak lagi merasakan cubitan Tao pada pinggangnya. Yi Fan melirik Tao melalui kaca spion sepedanya. Yi Fan dapat melihat wajah merah Tao serta bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Tao benar-benar marah. Yi Fan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hei." panggil Yi Fan. Namun, Tao diam tak menjawab. Tao justru berpura-pura sibuk memandangi pemandangan sekitar.

"Hei." Panggil Yi Fan sekali lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi Tao diam tak menjawab. Yi Fan mendesah pelan.

Ciiiiittttt

"Aww."

Yi Fan mengerem secara mendadak, membuat Tao memekik karena dahinya terbentur oleh punggung Yi Fan yang keras. Sembari mengusap dahinya, Tao menengok ke samping.

"Apa yang kau lakuemmmm." ucapan Tao terpotong begitu bibir tebal milik Yi Fan membungkam bibirnya. Saat Tao menengok, Yi Fan juga menoleh ke belakang. Inilah yang menyebabkan bibir keduanya bertemu. Tao melotot dan Yi Fan justru tersenyum di tengah ciumannya. Hanya menempel, tidak ada lumatan sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Tao tersadar dan mendorong pundak Yi Fan dengan kencang. Tao terengah dengan wajah semerah tomat. Yi Fan menyeringai.

"Sudah tidak marah kan, cantik." goda Yi Fan, namun Tao tak menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya masih marah. Apa perlu gege lakukan itu lagi?" tanya Yi Fan dengan alis naik turun.

"Yak! Tidak terimakasih. Cepat jalan lagi!" suruh Tao. Yi Fan mencibir tidak suka namun akhirnya dia menurut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yi Fan, Tao memegangi bibirnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

*KT*

Tao berteriak kegirangan dengan tangan telentang, Yi Fan juga sama girangnya. Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya sembari bersiul. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Akhirnya, harapan mereka untuk berkencan di hari hujan dapat terwujud. Yi Fan melihat ada pohon besar tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Yi Fan semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya ke arah pohon besar tersebut.

"Kita istirahat disini ya." Ucap Yi Fan setelah menghentikan sepedanya. Tao pun menurut. Ia turun dari sepeda. Yi Fan pun segera menyenderkan sepedanya pada pohon besar itu.

"Dingin." ucap Tao. Kini Tao sedang menjulurkan tangannya, menampung air hujan yang jatuh melalui daun-daun pada pohon besar tersebut. Yi Fan tersenyum, ia mendekati Tao, lalu segera merangkul Tao dari belakang.

"Jangan bermain air terus. Kita kemari kan untuk berteduh." Yi Fan pun segera menggiring Tao kearah batang pohon itu. Lalu menyuruh Tao untuk duduk. Kini keduanya pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon besar tersebut. Tangan Yi Fan meraih kepala Tao agar bersandar pada bahunya. Lalu Yi Fan meraih kedua tangan Tao dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa masih dingin?" tanya Yi Fan. Dan Yi Fan bisa merasakan kepala Tao yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang berarti tidak. Hening menyelimuti. Tangan kanan Yi Fan masih betah membelai rambut Tao sedangkan tangan kiri Yi Fan mengenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Keduanya sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan indah di depan sana.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Tao pada akhirnya. Yi Fan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Aku paham. Aku sangat tahu hal itu."

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah? Apa pekerjaanmu di Guangzhou itu hanya menggoda gadis-gadis?" Tao sudah mulai tersulut emosi, Tao segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yi Fan tajam.

"Hei, kau masih marah dengan yang tadi? Maafkan gege. Gege hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu sungguh sangat lucu tuan Wu."

"Hei." panggil Yi Fan lembut. Ia menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum begitu lembut ke arah Tao.

"Maafkan gege, okay. Gege senang menggodamu, gege suka melihatmu yang cemburu, itu pertanda kau mencintai gege. Gege sangat bahagia melihat kau yang seperti itu. Maafkan gege. Gege mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu seorang. Wu Yi Fan hanya mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Kau paham?" jelas Yi Fan panjang lebar. Tao diam memperhatikan mata Kris. Mencari kebohongan disana. Namun nihil. Tao tak menemukannya.

"Cium aku!" suruh Tao. Sedangkan Yi Fan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Memintalah yang benar. Jangan meminta hal itu dengan wajah jelek seperti ini." ucap Yi Fan, ia melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan menoyor dahi Tao dengan sayang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Tao sembari mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Pasang wajah yang baik!" Tao pun menurut, Ia langsung tersenyum. Wajahnya ia majukan sehingga kini wajahnya sanggat dekat dengan Yi Fan.

"Cium aku!" pinta Tao sembari tersenyum, lalu Tao pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Lagi-lagi Yi Fan terkikik di buatnya. Yi Fan menyerah, akhirnya bibir tebal milik Yi Fan pun menyapa bibir kucing milik Tao.

*KT*

Yi Fan menggendong Tao menuju ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Tao tertidur saat perjalanan pulang, mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Namun, baru sampai di depan pintu kamar, mata Tao mulai terbuka.

"Gege. Aku ingin mandi." Tao merajuk manja dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mandi bersama." Yi Fan pun akhirnya menggendong Tao menuju kamar mandi dan mendudukan Tao pada pinggiran bath up. Wajah Tao masih terlihat mengantuk. Yi Fan mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang di kenakannya. Hingga hanya tersisa boxer biru muda yang menutupi daerah privasinya saja. Yi Fan mengernyit bingung begitu melihat Tao yang sama sekali belum menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kau bilang ingin mandi, tapi kenapa tidak di lepas pakaiannya?" tanya Yi Fan bingung.

"Lepaskan." balas Tao dengan mana berkedip lucu ke arah Yi Fan. Yi Fan terkikik. Yi Fan gemas dan akhirnya menoyor dahi Tao lagi. Tao yang pada dasarnya masih mengantuk pun seperti tidak siap dengan serangan Yi Fan. Tao limbung dan...

Byuuurrrr

Jatuh ke dalam bath up yang sudah terisi air.

"GEGEEEEE." Tao berteriak, sedangkan Yi Fan tertawa kencang melihat Tao yang sudah basah. Tao yang kesal karena di tertawakan pun akhirnya menarik tangan Yi Fan dan membuat Yi Fan juga jatuh ke dalam bath up. Tepat di atas tubuh Tao. Tawa Yi Fan berhenti begitu menyadari posisinya saat ini. Di tatapnya mata bening milik Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Yi Fan pelan. Kedua bibir keduanya sangat dekat, sehingga Yi Fan tidak bisa berujar kencang. Seakan takut bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Tao yang lembut.

"Aku juga." balas Tao dengan senyumnya. Yi Fan pun ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu, setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu di sana. Aku takut ada orang yang menyentuhmu. Aku tidak ingin ada satu orang pun menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh." cerita Yi Fan. Yi Fan segera mencium dahi Tao lama. Sedangkan Tao menutup kedua matanya, menikmati cinta yang Yi Fan tawarkan. Ciuman Yi Fan turun ke kedua pipi gembil Tao.

"Ini milikku." ucap Yi Fan setelah mencium kedua pipi Tao. Ciuman Yi Fan pun berpindah ke hidung mancung milik Tao.

"Ini milikku." ucap Yi Fan lagi. Lalu ciuman itu turun ke bibir pink Tao. Menyesapnya lembut. Merasakan manis yang ada di bibir tipis itu. Menjilatnya ke atas dan kebawah. Merasa tak ada respon dari Tao, Yi Fan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Tao dan membuat bibir itu terbuka. Kesempatan ini Yi Fan gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat milik Tao. Menginvasi segala yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat Tao mendesah merasakan nikmat yang membuat Yi Fan menjadi gila.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan itu padamu. Karena ini milikku." ucap Yi Fan setelah melepas pagutan tersebut. Yi Fan terdiam sebentar. Menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya. Tao yang terengah-engah dengan bibir membengkang dan terbuka. Matanya sayu. Rambutnya basah. Yi Fan segera menelusup di antara perpotongan leher Tao. Menciumi leher Tao, menjilatnya dan menggigit kecil sehingga terciptalah tanda merah yang kontras dengan warna kulit Tao. Membuat Tao memekik karena perih bercampur nikmat.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memberikan tanda pada lehermu." ucap Yi Fan sembari menjilati tanda merah yang telah ia buat. Tangan Yi Fan tak tinggal diam. Ia sudah membuka kancing-kancing baju Tao, lalu menyingkapnya sehingga tampaklah tubuh bagian atas Tao. Ciuman Yi Fan turun ke arah kedua tonjolan pink milik Tao. Mencium keduanya dengan lembut. Membuat Tao mengerang. Tao ingin lebih. Ia menaikkan dadanya, meminta Yi Fan untuk menghisap puting Tao yang sudah menegang. Namun Yi Fan tidak akan menurut begitu saja. Ia justru kembali menciumi leher Tao. Membuat Tao mengerang kecewa. Yi Fan menjilati leher Tao dan turun ke dada Tao lalu berhenti pada puting Tao. Tanpa aba-aba, Yi Fan langsung menggigit puting Tao dan membuat Tao berteriak kesakitan. Setelah menggigit puting Tao, Yi Fan langsung meniupinya, berharap rasa perih pada puting Tao menghilang.

"Ahhh..." Tao mendesah merasakan sensasi geli di dadanya. Setelah meniupi puting Tao, Yi Fan kembali menjilati kedua puting Tao dan mengulumnya layaknya bayi yang menyusui. Tangan Tao terangkat untuk menutupi bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin mendesah jika ingin selamat. Lalu jilatan Yi Fan turun menelusuri perut Tao dan berhenti pada pusar Tao. Yi Fan menjilati pusar Tao searah dengan jarum jam, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Begitu terus membuat badan Tao bergetar menahan geli. Yi Fan mengangkat kepalanya begitu menyadari tidak ada suara desahan Tao yang keluar.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan ini semua padamu. Dan, jangan tutup mulutmu seperti itu peach." setelah mendengar perintah Yi Fan, Tao pun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yi Fan. Yi Fan segera melepas kemeja Tao dan membuangnya sembarang. Di ciuminya pundak Tao yang sebelah kiri, lalu turun hingga jari-jari lentik Tao. Yi Fan mengemut ibu jari Tao layaknya permen lolipop, lalu Yi Fan memasukkan jari telunjuk Tao juga ke dalam mulutnya, begitu terus hingga kelima jari Tao masuk ke dalam mulut Yi Fan. Saliva Yi Fan sudah kemana-mana. Menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya. Yi Fan pun melakukan hal yang serupa pada tangan kanan Tao.

"Ge..gegeh.." panggil Tao.

"Ada apa peach?" jawab Yi Fan di sela-sela kenikmatannya mengulum jari-jari Tao.

"Sesak."

"Tapi aku tidak menindihmu."

"Bukan.. ahhh.. bu..kan i..tu. Yang ini." balas Tao dengan mata menunjuk ke arah benda di selangkangannya. Yi Fan menyeringgai. Tangannya yang bebas turun dan mengusap tonjolan itu dengan pelan. Membuat Tao mendesah kencang. Tanpa aba-aba, Yi Fan segera melepas pelindung Tao satu-satunya hingga tampaklah batang Tao yang sudah mengacung tinggi. Yi Fan turun ke bawah dan meniupi ujung genital Tao.

"Ahhh.. Ohhh.. Ge..gegeh.. Ma..aahh.. masuk...an.." rancau Tao. Namun Yi Fan justru hanya menjilatinya ke atas dan kebawah. Tao yang sudah tidak tahan pun mendorong kepala Yi Fan hingga kemaluannya melesak masuk ke dalam gue hangat milik Yi Fan.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." desahan erotis Tao menggema di kamar mandi Tao yang luas. Yi Fan terus mengulum kejantanan Tao. Menyedotnya kuat. Menggigit-gigit kecil. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan kedua bola milik Tao. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas dada Tao. Terus begitu hingga Tao merasakan ada yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan...

"A..ku.. keluar... ahhhhh." cairan putih kental milik Tao menyembur memasukki mulut Yi Fan. Yi Fan segera menelannya sampai habis.

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh meminum cairan cintamu." terang Yi Fan setelah semua cairannya habis tertelan. Yi Fan pun merangkak ke atas. Di ciumlah bibir tipis Tao lagi. Membagi cairan cinta Tao yang masih tersisa sedikit. Tao sangat menikmati cumbuan Yi Fan sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kini Yi Fan telah melepaskan boxernya dan kejantanan Yi Fan sudah berada tepat di lubang miliknya. Dan tanpa adanya pelumas. Yi Fan langsung melesakkan batangnya ke dalam lubang Tao.

"AGGHHHHHHHHH." Tao memekik kesakitan.

"DASAR BODOH. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.. AHHH INI SAKIT." Tao berteriak sembari memukul-mukul punggung Yi Fan.

"Sssttt tenanglah enggghh. Sakitnya akan hilang." Yi Fan berujar dengan menahan desahan. Ini nikmat. Batangnya seperti di pijat oleh milik Tao. Tao mulai tenang, ia mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. Ini juga berkat air yang membuat Tao menjadi lebih nyaman. Yi Fan pun mulai mendorong dan menarik batangnya pada lubang Tao. Membuat Tao dan dirinya mendesah kencang. Suara kecipak air dalam bath up serta bunyi benturan kedua paha menjadi pengiring keindahan cinta mereka.

"Ha..ahhh.. hanya ak..u.. yang... .. memasuk...kii...muh...peach." rancau Yi Fan.

"Ahhh ge...gegeh...ahhh..."

"Ini... en...enak...lub..lubangmu...sempit...peach."

"Ahh...ge...ahh.." Yi Fan terus saja menggenjot lubang Tao dengan brutal. Hingga akhirnya keduanya orgasme bersamaan.

"Taoooooo."

"Gegeeeee."

Yi Fan ambruk di samping Tao. Keduanya terengah. Nafasnya memburu. Namun senyum terpatri di wajah lelah keduanya. Yi Fan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku." bisik Yi Fan. Tao menoleh ke arah Yi Fan dan mendapati Yi Fan yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tao segera berdiri. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Di tariknya Yi Fan memasukki kamarnya. Tao mendorong Yi Fan hingga telentang di atas kasur. Tao segera menindih Yi Fan. Tangannya terulur ke batang Yi Fan dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya. Tao dan Yi Fan mendesah bersama setelah batang Yi Fan masuk seluruhnya ke dalam diri Tao.

"Ahh..ak..aku...ahh..me..meneri..menerima.. ahhh.. ..muh." desah Tao yang sudah sibuk menaik turunkan pinggangnya. Tangan Yi Fan pun mencengkram pinggang Tao untuk membantunya. Keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Tao merendah. Di kecupnya pipi Yi Fan.

"Ini milikku." ucapnya. Lalu kecupan itu berpindah ke hidung Yi Fan.

"Ini milikku." lanjutnya. Begitu seterusnya. Tao mengikuti apa yang telah Yi Fan lakukan padanya tadi, masih dengan batang Yi Fan yang menancap indah pada lubangnya. Membuat desahan-desahan indah itu berpindah ke kamar mereka. Dan desahan itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya untuk mencerahkan bumi.

END

Fiiuuhhhh *kedipkedipimut... INI APAH? NC gagal... Wkwkwk.. Ini NC pertama yang Yiyi buat. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Yiyi ga edit sama sekali.. GAAA KUUAAATTT BUAT EDIT GUYS... Semoga suka... Kritik dan saran Yiyi tunggu.

Adakah yang nunggu **First Boyfriend** ? Chap 7 sudah update yaaa.. Ayo di cek... Yiyi juga udah update FF oneshoot lagi dengan judul **"Drunk"**. Sebelumnya thanks semua.


End file.
